Need a Reset love?
by supercoupleschan
Summary: He had been through timeline after timeline. Every Frisk he met followed the same course of time while he watched the results quiet about what he knew, then he met a different Frisk. One who oddly wasn't staying on course like the others, and he fell in love. After a tragic error he lost her, but he swore no matter what timeline he was in next he would find her over and over again.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reset

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm super sorry for this! I am reuploading this fic because some of the chapters seemed rushed and there were so many errors I got aggravated and scrapped the whole thing! I'm trying out a whole new concept here so please bear with me and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Reset

Today Asgore's palace was eerily quiet, and it wouldn't usually be a bad thing except that this time the palace was quiet for a very dark reason. Sans took a deep breath and continued to wrap some torn cloth around his injured arm. How he was bleeding was a phenomenon he himself couldn't explain, but he recognized he could do it, and at the same time knew that wasn't exactly a plus in this situation. Time was never on his side. A hard lesson he learned many years ago. She would be spawning back from the save point shortly. So he didn't even have much time to really treat his wounds. All he could do was manage the severe ones and control the bleeding. He growled under his breath. This was incredibly aggravating. He had killed her about 15 times already, and yet she continued to come back to finish him off. This time around he had been careless and she had gotten way too close for comfort. Hence why he was bandaging his arm. That was the worst part of it all. Every time she came back and they fought she would nick him in a few places, or finally land a blow that severely handicapped him for a brief moment before he finally got the kill shot, and yet even with that she still had the determination to continue to keep coming back every time. At this point all he was really doing was stalling her and making himself more vulnerable every time. Without any warning a stray tear slid out of his eye socket and he quickly shook his head and wiped it away. It was too late for regrets. This was his fault after all. He hadn't paid attention to her enough before she got possessed by the evil creature known as Chara. 'Oh Frisk... What have I done?' He thought quietly. Sans sighed and faltered a bit as he tried to stand up properly and prepare for her next attack. All he could think about was how his sweet Frisk had become this. How did the Frisk he had come to know become this warped killer that destroyed his friends and his poor brother Papyrus? Again, that was his fault.

Over the years he and Frisk had become very close, but she still never was vocal about anything she felt or thought. So it came as a severe shock when he found out too late that she had been fighting against the evil human soul trapped in her body. Chara, the first human that was the bane of every monster existence in the underground. He remembered very clearly the night Alphys had texted him a warning that there was a very worrisome shift in this timeline. One that if left unchecked could be the end of this world. Sans already knew how this worked. He and Alphys had researched the other worlds and timelines that were out there. Yet no matter what they found they realized sadly that it wasn't possible for them to reach the shifts on their own. Someone else had the power. Someone they never expected to have the capability of doing it. The human Frisk.

In this timeline everything was a stalemate. Asgore was actually still waiting for Frisk to approach him at the castle to have the final showdown with her. Yet she never made a move to go up there. She claimed she was waiting till she was prepared. That was 10 years ago... She was 19 and was a grown woman now trapped down here like the rest of them. It was very peculiar behavior for sure. Wouldn't she want to leave? To go home and live her life and set them free? Sans asked himself this many times but he never got the answer he was looking for. He didn't want to. He would never tell Alphys, or anyone else his dark secret, but he had fallen for the quiet little human. He felt a strange bond begin to develop between them as she hesitated to complete her destiny, and she grew on him. Literally. He couldn't explain why he was feeling that way about her, but she had stayed by his side since he found her in the woods. She was quiet and sweet and never spoke but always smiled. The only thing about her that was strange was that she had no desire to go anywhere or do anything. She didnt want to see Asgore or talk to any other monsters besides him, and she didn't even speak, she just wrote stuff down. He was immediatley charmed by her. She was not a normal Frisk he had ever seen or known ever, and he was intrigued by that. Because he knew things that no one knew, and he knew this Frisk was fighting against a curse he longed to have broken. Being free from the strictness of a timeline. And having waited ten years Alphys had begun to suspect what was going on, and she had warned him of the consequences.

"Sans we have been through this every time. You know what happens when we don't follow the rules of the shift. Something bad happens and then we are Reset and have no recollection of what happens to us."

Sans sighed. "I know that Alphys, but im telling you if the kid doesn't want to face Asgore then nothing bad can come of it. She doesn't want to make a clear choice yet, and I don't believe in forcing her to."

Alphys growled under her breath. Sans was acting totally off from his normal self, and she knew why.

"Sans don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to us. She has to face Asgore or the timeline will try to repair itself. She has to be the one to free us, and that's what you're hindering her from doing."

Sans looked up at her. Repair itself? That was new information to him.

"Timelines repair themselves?" He questioned.

Alphys looked away nervously. "I was going to tell you... Later when this ordeal was over, but maybe if I tell you it will convince you to take better measures. When something happens in a timeline that isn't normal or not apart of the set sequence the timeline will create its own climax to finish the story out, and we can't predict what it will do."

Sans crossed his arms. "What if it's something that can be dealt with? Something we can have control over ourselves?"

Alphys shook her head. "Sans it's not possible...You know that better than anybody. None of us have the power to do it. Look I know you like her.. I know you want to protect her, and the fact that she's unnatrual and not making a normal decision means she's rebelling against this timeline and that's what you are drawn to."

Sans rubbed the back of his skull nervously. She had him pegged. This Frisk was not following any laws, or instincts of this world and it made him feel like she could be different. She could be an anomaly. Like him. The thought that she was like him made his soul pulse in his ribcage. He wouldn't be alone anymore. He wouldn't have to survive every time line while everyone else was oblivious to the changes that happened while he had to keep playing ignorant around them. It was exciting she could be apart of it. Yet he did know better than anyone that it was a curse to be like this, and if Frisk was the one who influenced the timelines then she could not be taken from them. As Alphys said it was she alone who could alter the future of any one here. She need only to make the decision and it would be done.

Before the two of them could initiate another conversation there was a loud hurried knock on the metal front door of Alphys's home. Alphys got up and motioned for Sans to follow her.

"It would appear I have a guest. I wonder who it is?" She asked curiously as she and Sans walked to the door.

Sans grinned widely. "Maybe it's Undyne coming to declare her undying love for you."

Alphys whirled around with a blush on her face. "Don't joke about things like that! It isn't funny!"

Sans chuckled. He had known about Alphys's feelings for Undyne for a long time. Every timeline he went to that never changed. She was always madly in love with her, but she could never work up the nerve to tell her that herself.

Alphys got to the door and opened it. On the other side was a breathless Black Knight who guarded the Hotlands looking at them in shock.

"Sans! Thank goodness you were here! I've come to deliver awful news to you and Alphys from Undyne!"

Alphys gasped, and Sans cringed. Please don't let it be...

"It's your brother Sans.. Undyne says.. He is dead."

Alphys covered her mouth to hide a sharp gasp as she looked over at Sans worriedly. Sure enough his magic eye glowed a flaming bright blue as his face contorted with pain and anger.

"Who did it?" He growled.

The knight shrank back in fear. "Witnesses say it was... Miss Frisk."

Alphys didn't hide her gasp this time as Sans eye dulled out to a shocking gray. The girl he fancied had killed his brother, and for no reason at that. Papyrus would never really harm anyone. He just wasn't capable of it. So the fact that she had just killed him... Sans choked down his tears as he thought about his dear little brother trying to talk sense into Frisk as she butchered him, and looked at Alphys.

"Alphys please don't tell me..."

She nodded slowly. "I think your anomaly has made her choice..." The minute the sentence left her lips he had teleported away. She shook her head sadly. If only he had listened. Now the timeline would choose the outcome for them, and all she could do was wait it out.

* * *

And there he was. The only thing standing between her and Asgore. Injured, hurt and mourning the loss of everyone he loved. His eye began glowing blue. He could hear her footsteps, and within seconds she was standing before him again. No cuts or scars to show that she had ever fought him in the first place. The 19 year old stood tall with a knife curled in her hand, grinning at him evily with her red crimson eyes staring him down. He growled under his breath again.

"I gotta say kid, I'm getting bone tired of you repeatedly coming back again and again. When does your free respawn card expire?"

She chuckled darkly. "Dear Sans, I'm surprised you can joke at a time like this. Your life is at stake after all, and I'm sure you can't keep it up for much longer."

Sans was very aware of the predicamant he was in now. This woman was no longer his Frisk. His Frisk was already gone, and was consumed by the evil soul that haunted every timeline. This was Chara. She was the true villain who was responsible for their imprisonment, for the murdering of his friends, and for taking away the Frisk he had wanted in his life. This monster had taken over Frisk's body until there no longer was a Frisk left. He remembered Alphys's last words as he saw her crying over the destroyed fragments of her creation Mettaton.

"Sans that's not Frisk anymore. That monster is Chara the first fallen human who caused all this pain for us. Frisk is gone.. You HAVE to stop her... We don't have a choice now. You have to make sure you don't let her get to Asgore."

Sans eye glowed blue as Chara started advancing closer.

"She will destory everything we have left if she gets too far. Sans... It's up to you now. You have to do it. You have to kill her.."

Sans let out an angry shout and summoned his gaster blasters. "You are going to get dunked on ya damn brat!"

Chara smiled and finally lunged for him as Sans fired his blasters. The battle had started again.

* * *

Hours. It had been hours. She had dodged every attack, every blow, and finally gotten a good shot on him. He was bleeding out. He could feel it trickling down into his bones. He was dying. Again he wondered why he even bled at all. It didn't make sense to him since he was a skeleton, but then again none of it did. The timelines, the shifts, his powers, and especially Frisk. If it could all just make sense to him he could finally find the key to breaking this horrible cycle and never have to go through this torment again... but alas it wouldn't come to that. He was lying on his back breathing heavily as the long knife wound across his ribs began oozing blood. He could hear her stepping close to him, and then she was leaning over him, her red eyes gleaming down at him giddily as his blood began to pool onto the floor. He wanted to scream curses at her, to say all kinds of awful things to her face, but doing so would be useless. He was in no condition to fight it anymore. He had lost. She giggled at him.

"Well I did try to tell you... What did you think you could do against me? I've killed all the people you love. I have all of Frisk's abilities and determination. I was unbeatable in the first place. Yet you still blindly charged in like the bad ass hero you think you are and tried to stop me. Tell me Sans, what were you hoping to gain from it all?"

Sans coughed and glared at her. "I only wanted one thing... I got sick and tired of riding around on this carousel of timelines. I got tired of the repeats. I just wanted... I just wanted to keep this one. I wanted to keep this world. I wanted to keep this Frisk. I wanted her here more than anything.." He coughed again and the tears flowed down his cheekbones. He was so pitiful right now. He knew this was so unlike him, but ever since that Frisk had shown herself to him he could feel it. She was supposed to be here with him. She was supposed to be his. He just knew.

"There I said it. Ya happy now? Why not end it? You've already taken it all away from me." He grimaced in pain. She giggled at him again.

"How cute. You were in love with her? Then why didn't you do a better job of saving her? All you had to do was tell her where to go, and what to do. You would have solved everything. You got careless Sans. You are the cause of this timelines hell this time."

He shook his head. "Yeah you're right. I did get careless this time, only because I didn't want to believe this Frisk was trapped by this world's fate, but I didn't cause this. You are and always will be the cause of everything bad that happens in these worlds... and next time I see you Chara... I will get rid of you.. permanently." he coughed again, and blood was now trickling down his jaw bone. She laughed at him holding the knife above her head.

"Get rid of me? I'm inside of Frisk you bonehead. You'll only ever be rid of me when there's a Frisk who's not weak and stupid enough to fall for my tricks, and since you won't be around to help her see that. This game is now over."

Sans closed his eyes. "Only in this timeline Chara... Only in this one.."

She growled and went to plunge the knife into his chest, and he waited for the end. He waited but... it didn't come. He opened an eye socket and gasped in shock. Frisk had one hand gripping the wrist that was holding the knife, and one of her eyes had turned to their original hazel color, the other still remained red. From the looks of it, Frisk was actually fighting for control again. She looked down at Sans sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

Sans's sockets widened. That was definitley Frisk's voice. She was fighting it! He KNEW she was different! He had always known.

"I shouldn't have waited.." She continued. "I should have done something instead of just hoping something would change on it's own. I was careless too you know... but I won't let this mistake cost me anymore than it already has. With what's left of my control I'm going to help you get out of this."

Sans shook his head. "Frisk don't! There's no guarantee that the next reset will fix any of this! It could repeat it all again!"

He didn't want her to do it. He couldn't bear to see her go. To see her get put right back into time's clutches. He wanted her to stay the way she was, and fight against it with him. He didn't want to be alone... She could go to new timelines with him. She could ride the curse out with him. It was something he truly would have given anything to have. She was his anomaly. His alone, but he was helpless this time to stop it. He hadn't been prepared. He hadn't expected her to be different. He had lost her this time..

Frisk smiled at him. "Trust me. You knew. You always knew I wasn't like the other Frisks' in the other worlds. This was all a mistake on both our parts. I will send you into a completely different timeline. You will get a new do over. So please Sans... When you meet the next Frisk, treat her well ok? Help her with whatever problem she has.. Be there for her. That's all I ask ok?" tears trickled down her face.

Sans tried to reach out for her, to comfort her, and tell her it would all be ok, but the big yellow words labeled RESET? were already in front of her, and she quickly reached out and touched it. Suddenly the world around them became twisted and warped. Everything was changing. She was altering the world using a Reset.

"Frisk no! Don't go!" Sans called out to her, but she only smiled sadly as everything around Sans turned black and the Frisk he had just seen disappeared from his vision. Sans tried to stay alert, to not give into the pull of the shift, but once everything was gone and all he saw was the blackness of it all he passed out completely.


	2. Chapter 2 - Underfell Pt 1

**A/N: Whew ok this is so much harder than I thought. So yeah GUYS if you see any errors I have back up copies of the chapters please PM me what you see and I will fix it ASAP. Please message me for GRAMMAR mistakes or SPELLING mistakes ok? Also I want to go on record that this fic is going to take severe AU turns and if I get a character messed up from AU's please don't pester me about it. I have minimal knowledge on other undertale AU's but they are vital to my stories ok? Just read it and enjoy it ok? XD**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Underfell Pt.1

Frisk's vision was dark. She had her eyes closed as she was laying on her back, she was slowly waking up, and began adjusting to her surroundings. Her hand clenched, and she could feel her hand crunching up what felt like flowers in her grasp. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She looked up and could see the sunlight beaming down on her. Had she... fallen in here? She looked down and saw a bed a yellow flowers underneath her. That would explain what was in her hand. She looked out into the cavern. It was pitch black... she couldn't help but feel unnerved. Something about this place didn't feel right to her. Like something here was really off. Suddenly she saw something shift in the blackness, she gasped and slowly began scooting back cautiously. She didn't know who or what was coming, but she knew she was totally defenseless against it. To her surprise a little yellow flower popped up in front of her, but this one had a face, and it was cut up, missing a few petals, and had a terrified look on it's face.

The flower looked up at her carefully. "Are you... a human?"

Frisk nodded. The flower looked her up and down checking out her features. She looked like a teenager. She had a black and red striped long sleeved shirt on, with black shorts, long red socks, and black sneakers, her long brown hair was splayed about her shoulders messily, like she had just fallen.

The flower shook a little. "Are you going to kill me? If you are thinking about it please don't... I've been through enough torture today, and I just can't stand the thought of you trying to finish me here too."

Frisk shook her head quickly and smiled sweetly at the little flower. She didn't want the little flower to think she was a violent, and scary person. She could definitely see it had gone through a hardship of it's own and had no desire to add to it. Rather she wanted to console it.

The flower sighed in relief. "That's good. To be honest I kind of thought you looked a little too nice to be a killer, but in this world that can be a bad thing too." He looked side to side quickly. "My name is Flowey. Flowey the flower. What's your name?"

"My name is Frisk..." She answered quietly. Flowey smiled at her.

"Well Frisk, I gotta get you out of here. This is definitely not the place for a delicate human like you. It's very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing or where you're going. Mind if I latch onto your arm? I'll guide you through this place the best way I know how." Frisk nodded and placed her arm down low enough for the little flower to curl around her like a snake. His little flower head was right by her ear.

"Alright now just walk down into this cavern and I'll explain to you what's going on here."

Frisk nodded and stood up carefully. She then walked into the blackness of the cave with the little flower hung around on her arm.

"So I'm sure you have a lot of questions about this place, but I need to inform you of the important things first, because if you aren't careful you could wind up dead. In this world it's kill or be killed, and the monsters here are all nasty ruthless thugs who kill people for fun. Hence why I'm all beat up like this. I crept through the ruins the best way a little flower like me could do, but the monsters chased after me and attacked me. I barely escaped with my life."

Frisk felt her stomach coil at this statement. Now she understood why this place made her feel so nervous. It was a nightmare here.

Flowey could see Frisk's worry and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Frisk. I've been down here for years and they haven't gotten me yet. I know my whole way around the underground. I'll get you through this place safely I promise." Frisk patted the flower's head affectionately. She appreciated the comfort. Even though she knew in her gut this place was going to be more horrifying than she could imagine.

* * *

They had traveled through the ruins for over an hour. Flowey explained to Frisk what she would need to be prepared for. Attacks, traps, and other monsters. Flowey was very perplexed by this human. She showed no desire to fight or attack the other creatures. Which was no good. He couldn't explain to her enough that EVERYONE here was practically a killer. He was only a flower after all... If she got into a real heap of trouble she would be on her own, and he couldn't help her at that point. Frisk would assure him that she was fine and understood the situation, but he got annoyed that she wasn't taking this seriously. They were near the end of the ruins when Flowey decided to make her understand.

"Frisk, you got through the ruins pretty well on fleeing and talking your way through some of the weaker monsters, but I REALLY need to warn you. There are bigger monsters past these ruins and they will not be so easily talked out of like before. I'm serious they will kill you on sight. You see some of the monsters here HATE humans very much and slaughter any poor souls that dare come down here. You may need to fight your way out of their clutches if you want to survive here."

Frisk shook her head and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry...but for some reason I don't feel the need to hurt anyone."

Flowey looked at her curiously. "Not even if your life depended on it? Why is that?"

Frisk looked down lost in thought. "Because something in my soul is telling me... It's wrong to hurt or kill people. It's almost like I despise the very idea of it. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I've been through something like it before and find it to be... unpleasant."

Flowey's eyes widened. It would appear as though she wasn't physically capable of killing a person. She just couldn't force herself to do it. Flowey sighed in defeat.

"Well then... Talking your way out of it appears to be all we can do... Let's just hope it's enough.." Flowey suddenly sucked in a sharp gasp. Causing Frisk to look up quickly. There standing a few feet away from them was a dark creepy looking goat woman in black garb. She glared at them from across the room with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh no.." Flowey whispered.

Frisk gasped too. She couldn't explain it but... She knew this person.. Just not like this. She didn't remember her being so scary looking, but she was very familiar.

"It's Toriel!" Flowey answered quietly. Frisk looked down at Flowey, a look of question on her face.

"She butchers anything and anyone that crosses her path, and then she EATS what remains of them afterwards..." He answered.

Frisk gulped in fear as the goat woman crept closer to them.

"My dear sweet child... You look so... Alone. Have you lost your way down here?" She looked over at Flowey with a dark look on her face, like Flowey was an inconvenience to her, and she wanted him gone. Frisk was aware of this. She could see Flowey might be more useful to her than she expected or else the monster wouldn't want him gone so much. Frisk clutched onto Flowey's roots. Flowey noticed this and nodded. "It's ok Frisk... Just play it cool." He replied calmly.

Frisk shook her head. "No.. I'm fine thanks." She replied shakily.

Toriel chuckled darkly. "Is the flower you're holding onto giving you the proper information you need? I'll bet he isn't... After all, he only knows how to flee like a coward and hide in his little burrows underground, but you are a human my dear... You won't be able to hide and scurry so easily. Come with me to my house at the end of these ruins. I will give you all the answers you seek." She then turned around and headed towards the entrance at the end of the ruins.

Frisk looked down at Flowey. "Oh it's most definitely a trap... She does that to all her victims.. She makes them think she can help them and then she tears them apart and eats their body parts all boiled up or fried..." Both Flowey and Frisk cringed at this picture. Flowey sighed sadly. "Unfortunately I have some bad news for you..."

Frisk's eyes widened as she suddenly recalled something. "Toriel's house has a door that takes us out of the ruins. Her home is the only way we can get out of here."

Flowey gasped in surprise. "Well... Yeah that's true but, how did you even know that?"

Frisk shook her head. "I'm not sure.. It just came to me.." Frisk tried to keep it under wraps, but she was definitely remembering things she shouldn't. Things that don't exist here. Or do they? She shook her head.

Flowey stared at the entrance. "Well... we better go in and find out how to get to the door alive." Frisk nodded and walked towards the door. Unaware of what was waiting for her on the other side.

* * *

Flowey stared at her in disbelief. Who was this girl? How was she doing this? Flowey was back on the ground, having gotten out of the huge battle Frisk had with Toriel just a moment ago. Frisk had known everything. She knew Toriel's house like the back of her hand, and using that knowledge she had avoided ALL of Toriel's schemes and traps. Toriel in frustration attacked her and made Flowey stay off her arm just in case. She had dodged all of her moves with skill. It was obvious. Frisk KNEW Toriel. Yet she was acting like she didn't know her at the same time. Now Flowey was just trying to process how Frisk had gotten Toriel to spare them like this. She was sitting on the floor crying while Frisk patted her back comfortingly. He had been here for years...He had never seen Toriel like this...Ever.

"You were right all along.." She sobbed. "I was lonely, I couldn't stand to be alone, but everyone kept leaving me behind, and I couldn't take it anymore! It drove me to sanity and before I knew it I was too far gone to stop." Frisk rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok..." She whispered. "I know how you feel. It will be alright from now on ok?" She smiled down at Toriel who looked up at Frisk and smiled back. "You think so?"

Frisk nodded. "From now on why don't you just make some delicious Cinnamon Butterscotch pies and greet people that way? People will come to you more naturally without being afraid of you. You should smile more often too. A real smile not a scary one." Frisk giggled.

Toriel's eyes lit up with wonder. "Cinnamon Butterscotch!? I had always wanted to try that recipe! How in the world did you know I had it?"

Frisk looked away nervously and just shrugged. "I just thought about it off the top of my head. I think it would be great for you to try making them though. Since you apparently have the recipe."

Flowey's eyes darkened a bit. She definitely knew, and Flowey could see it so clearly it was killing him. Frisk may not be familiar with laws of this world but she knew the people here... and it made him wonder... what was wrong with this girl? Where had she really come from? Did she really just fall down here naturally? He didn't know what her angle was, but what he did know was that she had a better chance of surviving this world than he did, and to be honest he was very pleased to see this girl was truly trying not to harm anyone... maybe.. just maybe she had the power to change this world in more ways than he thought was possible.


	3. Chapter 3 - Underfell Pt 2

**A/N: So how am I doing? Good so far? I'm super pleased with how It's going so far. Also this is a SansxFrisk shipping. So I know it's going really slow but I do not want to just rush into the next chapter again. It's going to go piece by piece ok? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Underfell Pt. 2

Flowey was staring at Frisk curiously. Toriel had simply allowed them to go through the door out of the ruins completely unharmed. This girl was some kind of miracle worker. They were now trekking through the forest where snow was paving the ground. Frisk looked down at Flowey who was coiled around her arm once more.

"Something on your mind?" She asked quietly.

"Well kinda... How is it that you managed your way around Toriel like that? It astonishes me. I mean I've been through this hell for years and nobody has ever been able to get through to her like that. You not only spared her, but you changed her... I just think it's... miraculous."

Frisk shrugged. "It would be hard to explain to you, but for now let's just go with instinct." Frisk was now more sure than ever that she was familiar with this place. It was different but the landscaping and views were all too familiar. She had been down this way before... Suddenly she felt Flowey stiffen on her arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" He said.

Frisk stopped walking and listened, but she heard no sound. Flowey continued to stay alert. "He's not going to move until you do." He whispered.

"Who?" She whispered back.

Flowey shivered. "Whoever is following us..." Frisk now felt nervous. So they were being followed. Frisk steadily, and carefully began walking again. Paying attention to any weird noises or surroundings. She could see the pillars over the bridge just a few feet away.. If her 'instinct' was correct than this was where they needed to go... but what was she missing?

"FRISK LOOK OUT!" Flowey shrieked. Frisk whirled around and was shoved roughly into the snow by a mysterious figure. She looked up frantically and pushed herself backwards on the ground trying to get away from whoever had pushed her down as Flowey squeezed around her arm timidly.

The figure laughed at her. "Look at you wussies. Clammering around in the snow like wounded birds crawlin' away from a cat."

Frisk couldn't help it. Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart began beating faster, but this reaction wasn't because she was afraid of this figure. No, this voice she could make out from anywhere. She knew this person better than anyone. Her heart knew him better than anyone. Flowey however recognized the danger they were in.

"Frisk! This is really, really bad! That's the brother of the biggest, baddest, monster in the underground! This guy is..!"

"Sans." Frisk said out loud. Flowey turned to look at her oddly. Did she just say his name? Flowey slowly looked up at their stalker, and he almost did a double take.

It was indeed Sans, but it wasn't the Sans Frisk knew. This one wore black and red clothing, and had very sharp teeth, one of them was gold plated, but what caught Flowey's interest was that... The Sans's eye sockets were wide with what seemed to be disbelief as he stared down at the human girl who called his name.

He leaned over her carefully. "You knew my name... but this is your first time here isn't it?" He asked curiously.

Frisk nodded timidly. She wasn't afraid of him. Quite the opposite. She couldn't begin to wonder why, but somewhere in her soul she felt... adoration for this Sans. Why was she so happy to see him? It looked as though Sans was struggling with the same thing. He clutched his chest and his face became... soft. Sans quickly stood up and shook his head furiously.

"Know what? I don't care who you are. My brother told me to bring any humans I find to him immediately, and that's what I'm gonna do. Get up." He bent down and grabbed Frisk roughly by the arm, yanking her up in one swift motion and began crossing the bridge with her in tow.

Flowey was shaking with fear. "Look Frisk, this guys' brother Papyrus? He's as low as you can get around here! He murders everyone! Monsters, humans, children... He won't pull back any punches for anything! If Sans brings you to him it's curtains for both of us!"

Sans made a 'tch' sound and turned around to face the flower on her arm.

"Shut yer yap you annoying little weed. I'm not gonna answer to my brother if he finds out I let a human get aw-"

Before Sans could finish his sentence Frisk leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Flowey let out a gasp of surprise. Sans's face flushed red as she pulled back to smile at him sweetly.

"I can't begin to explain it.. but I missed you so much..." A blush had now graced her cheeks.

Flowey was stunned. What was happening here? Did she have ANY idea what she had done? Or to WHO she had done it to? Papyrus may have been the one calling the shots, but any one who knew this place well knew that Sans was possibly the strongest monster around here. Papyrus just had him under his power and influence. He looked over at Sans worriedly.. and to his utter amazement Sans looked away shyly with a blush on his own cheeks. He moved his hand from Frisk's arm down to her hand and held it tightly in his.

"I'm only going to ask you one question. Do you remember anything?" he asked seriously. Frisk's eyes widened, and now Flowey was just plain confused. Obviously something was happening between them. Something that maybe couldn't truly be explained to him properly, and it was best to sit quietly and see what would happen, because looking into this Sans's eyes he could see clear as day... He would in no way harm Frisk.

Frisk looked down at their joined hands for a moment and pondered on the question. Did she really remember something not apart of this world? Something far off that she possibly wasn't ALLOWED to remember? She looked back up into his eyes. He looked scarier, and he was more crass and rude compared to before, but she could feel it deep inside. This was someone important to her. Someone she couldn't afford to lose. Someone she knew so well... and yet...

"I can't remember anything before I got here... but I know who you are.. or were I guess...I don't know.. It's been confusing for me since I got here. I thought I fell down here but now I'm not sure of anything anymore. It feels like I know everything when clearly I shouldn't."

Sans's eyes widened with surprise, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He pulled Frisk to him swiftly and enveloped her in his embrace. Flowey had uncoiled from her arm and was now staring at them dumbfounded from the ground.

"Frisk.." He whispered softly. "You have no damn idea how long I've been waiting for you.."

Frisk felt her heart beat incredibly fast again. She was safe, and happy... she felt like nothing could ever take this feeling away from her. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, or why, but Sans did know, and that was enough for her. At least she knew she wasn't crazy. She wanted to ask him so many things, So many questions she wanted answered, but before she could say anything Flowey interrupted their thoughts.

"Guys! GUYS! It's Papyrus! I am positive I can hear Papyrus in the distance!"

Sure enough they could hear him screaming from a mile away. Papyrus was coming right for them. "SANS! YOU BIG SACK OF WORTHLESS SCUM WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

Sans cursed under his breath and he looked around quickly for a hiding spot. Then he found one conveniently.

"Frisk see that lamp over there? Hide right behind it and don't move ya got it?" Frisk nodded and scooped up Flowey running over to hide behind the oddly shaped lamp. Papyrus had shown up as soon as she got settled. Sans put his hands in his pockets nervously as Papyrus showed up in his black gangster looking garb towering over him.

"YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING BONE BAG! I TOLD YOU TO SCOUT AHEAD FOR ANY HUMANS AND YOU ARE OVER HERE SLACKING OFF AND PLAYING AROUND!?"

Sans looked up at his brother timidly. "S-Sorry I took so long boss... but I promise I did do a thorough search... I didn't find anything or anyone around here..."

Suddenly Papyrus dragged Sans up to his level by his shirt, and he dangled helplessly as Papyrus locked eyes with him. Frisk clamped a hand around her mouth to prevent herself from shouting out in horror.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME AND YOU LISTEN GOOD. THERE WERE SOME RELIABLE SOURCES WHO SAID A HUMAN HAD FALLEN INTO THE CAVES. THAT MEANS SHE CAN ONLY COME OUT OF THE RUINS ASSUMING TORIEL DIDNT NAB IT FIRST. IF I FIND OUT YOU LET A SINGLE HUMAN BY ON YOUR WATCH ILL DO TO YOU WHAT ID DID TO THOSE RELIABLE SOURCES. YOU'LL BE DEAD. DO YA GOT THAT!?"

Sans nodded quickly. "Y-Yes boss... Understood. I promise if I find one human around I'll bring em to you immediately!" Papyrus dropped Sans into the snow roughly.

"GOOD. SEE TO IT THAT YOU DO. IN THE MEANTIME IM GONNA RECALIBRATE MY TORTURE DEVICES FOR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT HUMAN SCUM." With that Papyrus stormed off back the way he came. Once he was gone Frisk darted out from behind the lamp and rushed over to Sans, who had picked himself up off the snow and was dusting himself off.

Frisk reached over and tried to help him brush off some of the snow, but he smacked her hand away glaring at her angrily.

"I don't need yer damn pity. Keep your hands off." Frisk gasped and backed away. Flowey also looked at him sadly from her arm.

He sighed heavily and ran his hand over his skull. "I'm sorry Frisk. Things are... different here... I'm different."

Frisk shook her head. "It's not... that bad really.." She whispered.

Sans whirled on her angrily. "Not THAT bad Frisk? You don't get it do you? I've killed people here! Murdered, butchered, staked on sharp bones and handed to Papyrus as living sacrifices, I've made people suffer and watched as their blood pooled at their feet and I LIKED IT. Don't stand there and tell me it's not that bad. I remember everything I've done, and I'm a monster here Frisk. You're not even safe around me!" He let his skull fall into his hands pitifully.

"But I feel safe around you regardless. So don't try to push me away." She countered.

Sans growled at her but made no comment or movement.

Frisk walked over to him timidly and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sans... I don't know what's happening, but from the moment I got here I found out that I physically can't hurt anyone. I can't bear to see someone hurt even if they do the hurting themselves. I can't stand it, but no matter what you do here I will not judge you for it. I still care about you very deeply.."

Sans glanced up at her with surprise. That was when Flowey saw it firsthand. Sans knew what she was talking about! He knew what she didn't! How? how could he be so aware of what's going on and yet still serve his crazy murderous brother so blindly and loyally? Something just didn't add up here.

Sans stood up straight and grabbed Frisk's shoulders, staring her squarely in the eyes. "I know why you're feeling that way, but I'm not going to tell you about it. It's just better you don't remember it, but I have been here for so long, and I've see this place get reset plenty of times. The fact that I'm seeing you here...it's like a light just lit up my damn life...I'm just... so glad It's really you.." he leaned in close and let his skull rest on her shoulder blade. She could see up close that he was sweating profusely. Which was odd because it wasn't very hot considering they were in Snowdin. He quickly pulled away from her and began walking in the direction Papyrus had gone. Flowey was thrown off by this.

"Where are you going? Frisk and I can't go that way! Your brother just went there! What if he catches us?"

Sans turned around with his eye glowing a fiery red. "Shut it ya stupid weed. Papyrus may be my boss, but I'm still the fucking toughest monster around here. Even if he finds ya I won't hesitate to knock him down a few pegs if he decides to put his hands anywhere near Frisk. So as long as you stay coiled around her arm like a coward then you're pretty damn safe where you're at." Flowey shrank back up her arm nervously as Sans turned around in a huff.

"Follow me if you want to live wussies!" He called back as he walked away. Frisk shook her head with a slight smile but didn't hesitate to follow behind him. Flowey whispered quietly to Frisk.

"Are you really sure you can trust him? What if this is all some plan he and his brother came up with to trap us?"

Frisk patted his head comfortingly. "Trust me Flowey. He's on our side."

Somehow she appeared to be right. He never would have dreamed he would ever hear Sans say he would actually fight his own brother to protect this delicate human from his clutches. It would seem that this girl herself was a true miracle worker.


	4. Chapter 4 - Underfell Pt 3

A/N: **Sorry this took awhile. I've had a lottt of drama. Won't make excuses for why I haven't been updating except I'm lazy and I work and do school so forgive me! I'm happy to be back here updating though so I hope you guys like it! enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Underfell Pt.3

Flowey glared at the back of Sans' head as Frisk trudged through the snow behind him. She was smiling sweetly, and was apparently all too trusting of the fact that Sans vowed he would be protecting them, but he knew better. Frisk just didn't understand this world yet. He was sure of it. This guy was up to no good like his brother, and the only ally Flowey ever really had was Frisk. So he was very willing to protect her no matter what the cost. Now he would admit that since she got here everyone had started acting very strangely, but Papyrus was very notorious around Snowdin's parts for his murderous cruelty, and Sans was apart of it as well. He remembered hearing the awful rumors about poor innocent monster's remains being left on bone spikes in the middle of town. Everyone knew Papyrus didn't have a lot of physical power of his own, but he did have Sans wrapped around his bony fingers, and Sans did horrible things for his brother on a whim. Flowey did not trust him. Not one bit. Sans loyalty to Papyrus would outweigh anything, even Frisk. Flowey mentally vowed in that moment that he would not bet Frisk's life on anything Sans says, and left it at that. He would be keeping a close eye on these two. Which was easy since he was still coiled around Frisk's arm. Suddenly Frisk poked Flowey's head affectionately, causing Flowey to glance up at her.

"If you keep glaring at him he might say something." Frisk whispered.

Flowey shook his head. "Frisk I've got to say it.. Even though I know you won't listen to me on the matter. I just don't think we should trust Sans fully. What if he is leading us to a trap for Papyrus?"

Frisk shook her head and patted his head in comfort. "He won't. Call it a hunch, but I think he would rather I stay alive."

Flowey sighed. He knew it, but still he had to at least give her a reason to doubt him just a little. He wanted her to at least be on alert for the signs.

"Frisk, as a flower who is very cautious, and concerned for your safety I just ask that you hear me out for a moment."

Frisk sighed deeply, but she nodded, and while they walked behind the skeleton she listened to flowey.

"Look he may seem a lot like the other person you remember him as or whatever that case may be, but in this world he has always been Papyrus's lackey, and he does in fact do very bad things to people Papyrus commands him to hurt. He doesn't think about it or ask questions. They are just dead. I've seen it myself on accident a few times. I've popped out of the ground and witnessed them in the act... It's horrifying. I just don't want that to be you if you aren't careful. You don't know what his intentions are here because he's not the same anymore."

Frisk looked a little nervous, but she still stood by her belief. "Even if he works for Papyrus, Flowey he still has yet to turn us in to him. That has to mean some-"

Flowey tried to open his mouth quickly to scream at her. Flowey hadn't been paying attention to where Frisk was stepping, but in one horrible moment the snow gave out from under Frisk, and they were falling. Flowey looked down below, and sure enough it was as he feared. Sharp bone spikes lay on the bottom jutting out waiting for Frisk's fall to end. He coiled around Frisk's arms tightly and closed his eyes. Meanwhile Frisk now realizing she was falling to her death tried to hold onto the ledge of the trap to stay above the spikes, but her hand slipped off the snow. She felt her heart drop as she continued to fall. Was Flowey right? Had she been set up this whole time? Was she paying the price for being so naive? Suddenly a bony hand reached out and grabbed her by her arm, stopping her halfway down the trap. Surprised by all of this she looked up and could see Sans's eye glowing red as his hand was clasped around her arm. Flowey noticed they were no longer falling and opened his eyes carefully. He too looked up, and was stunned to see that Sans had indeed saved them. Frisk was breathing heavily from the shock, she didn't say a word as Sans reached down with his other hand to assist in pulling her back up with Flowey still curled around her arm.

Once she was safely back on her feet and out of the trap Sans let go of her arms. She took a moment to catch her breath, holding her hand over her pounding heart. Flowey hopped off Frisk, and decided to stay on the ground for a moment to catch up too. He was going to snap at Sans for not warning them of a trap, but before he could Sans had placed his hand aggressively on Frisk's shoulder shaking her slightly.

His eye was still red, as he growled under his breath. "Are ya fucking stupid? What, ya didn't see me move around that trap myself? Ya just walked right over that like it's all shits and giggles here! Ya could have died just then! Why weren't ya paying any goddamn attention to where you were walkin'?" Frisk's eyes went wide as Sans scolded her. Flowey was going to say something to the big jerk, but Frisk shook her head, signaling to him she wanted to handle this herself. Flowey sighed heavily, but complied for the moment.

"I'm sorry. You're right I wasn't watching where I was going. I was talking to Flowey, and neither of us noticed the snow was shifted."

Sans shook his head in disappointment. "Ya fucking think I wanted yer damn apology? This forest is full of traps me and Paps set up. That was a small one. If ya don't fucking look around and realize where yer at you will fucking die, do ya get that?"

Frisk nodded slowly. "Yes I understand. I promise to be more careful."

Sans growled and dragged his bony hand over his head. "Geez yer a fuckin' pain in the neck kid."

Frisk knew this wasn't the best place or time to giggle, but she did. She started to make small cute giggles at Sans. Flowey looked up at her, and thought for a second she had gone crazy, but what he didn't realize was that Frisk was going to use this as an example for Flowey. She knew he was scared, and she knew Flowey didn't trust Sans. So to put his mind at ease she decided to take the matter into her own hands so she could reassure him that they were in safe hands.

Frisk's giggles subsided as she smiled at Sans. "I'm sorry again, I didn't mean to laugh, but you do curse a lot."

Sans eye suddenly faded from his fiery red to its original white. She had dimmed his anger in an instant. Flowey watched in fascination.

Sans made a 'tch' sound and placed his hands in his black jacket's pockets. "So what if I do curse? That's normal shit around here."

Frisk kept her smile as she walked toward Sans, he eyed her wearily, curious as to what she was doing, but he didn't move an inch as she got close and placed a small kiss on his cheekbone. Sans face flared up red in embarrassment. She giggled at his reaction.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I am fine though. Thank you for saving me."

Sans sighed in defeat, his face still red from earlier. He reached a hand out to her. "I think ya better hold my hand from now on so I can guarantee ya live to get out of this forest."

Frisk did not hesitate to grab his outstretched hand. She then turned and lowered her other arm to the ground for Flowey to reach. Flowey then glanced up at Frisk who winked back with her tongue out. Flowey's eyes widened in realization. She had Sans just as wrapped around her finger as Papyrus did. They possibly stood a chance here. While Flowey couldn't come to trust Sans himself yet, he did give him a very small benefit of a doubt as they all began walking down the snowy path once again, only this time Sans was holding Frisks hand, and it didn't look like he was inclined to let it go anytime soon as his face still had a tinge of red on it.

* * *

The group walked on into the forest a little farther until they came into a small clearing. Frisk stopped moving abruptly, which caused Sans to also stop and see what the problem was.

"Why did ya fuckin' stop walkin'?"

Frisk blushed and held her legs together tightly. This was super embarrassing, but she really needed to use the restroom. It had been hours since she had landed in this world, and some things were catching up to her. This was one of them. Flowey looked on curiously as Frisk clenched her legs and shivered a little. Flowey got the hint instantly.

"I think Frisk needs to relieve herself.."

Sans quirked his eye at her, that's when he noticed her legs as well. "What ya gotta take a piss?"

Frisk squealed loudly causing both monsters to jump. "You two are so embarrassing! Yes I need to go pee! Sheesh I was trying to be discreet!"

Sans huffed as he placed his hands back in his pockets. "How the hell are we supposed to know if you gotta go if you don't fuckin' say so?"

Flowey uncurled himself from Frisk's arm and went back onto the ground. "Don't listen to him Frisk. Go do your business while we keep an eye out."

"I have to go in the bushes don't I?" She whispered sadly.

Sans grinned evilly. "Yep. Thorns, twigs, dirt and all."

She growled at him. "You are a big jerk after all!"

Sans chuckled at her. "Growl like that again. I liked hearing it.."

Frisk's face flushed red and she quickly spun around and retreated into a deep part of the woods to do her business.

Flowey shook his head at Sans. "You have no class do you?"

Sans glared down at the little flower. "You must not fuckin' know me if you thought I had any. I think I'm gonna take a quick walk around this damn forest a bit to make sure no ones nearby. Holler at me when she's done. Got it ya sack of fodder?"

Flowey growled at him, but he was in no position to fight with him while Frisk wasn't around. "Understood." He watched Sans tread off into another part of the woods until he was out of sight. Flowey sat there contemplating very hard. He could stay there and wait for Frisk. She wouldn't be long, but something tickled the back of his mind. Where was Sans taking them if it wasn't to Papyrus? Snowdin? Where he was most hated? Or to... Asgore? Flowey shivered violently. Oh Asgore was horrendous. Papyrus was an improvement compared to that creature. Undyne was a close second... but he wasn't taking them there... Did Frisk even ask Sans to take them anywhere specific? No.. not that he recalled. So were they really just blindly allowing Sans to lead them? Not knowing where they were being guided to? That was it. Flowey had to know. He hated not knowing, any wrong move here could be certain death for both them. So he popped underground and followed Sans's footprints into the woods. He was just going to confront Sans himself so he could get some straight answers for once. After all Frisk had proven to him that he wouldn't harm them. So he couldn't be that worried... right? Frisk would be fine till he got back for sure. She was after all very brave and determined.

* * *

Flowey followed Sans quickly and quietly, keeping himself concealed beneath the snow as Sans trudged along the path of trees with his hands in his pockets. Flowey couldn't see his face very well, but his posture hinted that something was bothering him. He wanted to wait until Sans either turned around to go back to Frisk or stopped moving so he could talk to him properly, but to his surprise Sans walked over to a very large tree and stopped walking. Sans sighed heavily and looked at the tree nervously.

Flowey stayed behind a nearby bush watching on. He was going to come out of his hiding spot until he heard Sans spoke.

"Sup' boss?" Flowey's eyes widened in shock, and he held in a sharp gasp as Papyrus came out from behind the large tree, smiling evilly with a bony hand on his hip.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. IF IT ISN'T MY DEAR BIG BROTHER. TELL ME SANS HOW HAVE YOU BEEN LATELY?"

Sans looked down at the ground nervously. "Been doin' fine.."

"WHY THAT'S SPLENDID. NOW THEN." Without any warning Papyrus charged over and dragged Sans up by his jacket, much like he had done before when Frisk had hid behind the lamp.

"YOU IGNORANT, GUTLESS, PATHETIC, MORON! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT YOUR LITTLE SCHEME? I TOLD YOU TO BRING THAT HUMAN TO ME THE MINUTE YOU FOUND HER. I EVEN MADE IT EASY FOR YOU AND SET TRAPS FOR HER. YOU HAVE BEEN DODGING MY TRAPS PROFUSELY. YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! WE AGREED TO KILL HER TOGETHER, AND YOU EVEN SAID THERE WOULD BE NO ISSUES IN BRINGING HER TO HER DEMISE! SO TELL ME WHAT EXACTLY IS IT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO HERE?"

Sans didn't fight back as his body hung helplessly in Papyrus's clutches. Sweat was pouring down his face, and it probably wasn't due to his nerves. In fact Flowey noticed he almost looked... torn.

Sans sighed heavily. "It's just a minor setback boss. I promise nothing's changed! I'm waiting till the kid is out of the woods then I'll bring her to the torture device across the bridge. I mean we want her to die in the most gruesome way possible right? What better way to do that than to use your ultimate creation ya know?"

Papyrus dropped Sans to the ground and cackled manically. "YOU'RE RIGHT! THATS THE PERFECT WAY TO DO HER IN! YES, BRING HER TO THE BRIDGE. THEN WE CAN FINALLY BE RID OF THIS PISS POOR VERMIN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Sans got back up and thrust his hands back into his pockets. "Whatever you say boss."

Papyrus glanced down at Sans. He noticed he didn't look very pleased with any of this.

"SANS. YOU KNOW YOU ARE MY DEAREST BROTHER RIGHT?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, but Sans looked up at him in shock upon hearing it nonetheless.

"Of course Boss.."

"YOU WOULD NEVER DISOBEY ME THEN WOULD YOU?"

Sans shook his head quickly. "No.. Boss."

"SO THEN WILL YOU CHOOSE ME OVER HER?" He grinned mischievously. Flowey's eyes widened. He could now see where this was going and it was not good news for him and Frisk at all.

Sans' eye began to glow red as an evil grin slowly spread across his face. "Consider the bitch dead Boss."

Then the two brothers bursted into a chorus of evil laughter, and Flowey retreated back into the forest to collect Frisk. This was going to crush everything she believed in, but he had been right from the get go, and he cared about her health enough not to wait a minute longer. As of right now their lives were definitely in danger, and he needed to save her fast. He dove underground and raced to her side as fast as he could crawl.

* * *

Frisk came back out of the bushes after cleaning herself the best she possibly could with natures's resources. She felt really gross, but she figured once she got into a nearby town she could clean herself up better. She went back out into the clearing and sucked in a sharp gasp. She was alone... no Sans or Flowey in sight. What in the world? Had they abandoned her so quickly? Where in the world did they go? She trudged out further into the clearing, darting her eyes around as she looked about her quickly to make sure she wasn't going crazy. They truly were no where in sight. She tried to stay calm and not panic.

"Sans? Flowey? Hello? Guys where are you?" She called out. Suddenly she saw a small snow mound move around her feet rapidly. Frisk noticed it and hopped around it on one foot hoping it was harmless. Finally Flowey popped out of it, and he looked deathly afraid.

"SHHH Frisk keep your voice down! Listen to me, we need to run! NOW!"

Frisk bent down and quickly picked up the little flower as he immediately coiled around her arm in a panic.

"Flowey wait... Calm down. What's going on? Talk to me. Where's Sans?"

He was shaking like a leaf as he took a deep breath trying to keep his voice down. "It was a trap all this time! I was right! You said it wasn't true, but I KNEW! I followed him! He said he was going for a walk and I just wanted to ask him some questions!"

"Wait, who?"

"SANS!"

She sucked in a deep breath... please tell her it couldn't be...

"I followed him into the woods Frisk. He did it. He went and talked to Papyrus... Frisk he was going to bring you to him the minute we got out of these woods. We are in danger! We need to go now.. I promise I will fill you in on everything, but for now... please just-"

"No.. It's a mistake there's no way he would do that.. not to me."

"Frisk I saw it, and heard it. He swore to Papyrus he would kill you. Please believe me.. Our lives are both at stake here."

She shook her head quickly. "I don't believe you!"

Flowey growled in frustration "Frisk listen to me! You are the only person here who I have faith in! I care about you, and to be honest I would die before I allow you to die first! So even if you don't believe in me, please escape here while you can, and I promise I will explain everything to you when we are safe!"

Frisk stared deeply into Flowey's eyes, and she could see it very clearly. He was not lying. He truly was thinking about her, and was worried for her. Which meant what he says he saw was true. Sans had turned his back on them, and now she felt her heart slowly breaking.

Tears suddenly began to pour down her face. Flowey looked at her sadly. "Frisk, I'm really sorry, but mourn later! We need to go!" Frisk looked down at Flowey with watery eyes, but she no longer argued or questioned it as she plucked him up from the ground and raced down into the woods. Frisk knew in her heart where she needed to go at this point. Snowdin was the closest, and it was their only hope for a place to hide since no one there liked the skelebros. Someone there could surely help them escape.

Flowey glanced up at Frisk as she sprinted through the snow. "Frisk do you even know where you are going?"

Frisk nodded as she continued to run, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry Flowey, I remember this path now.. I won't be held back anymore."

Frisk allowed the power of her determination to guide her through her emotional roller coaster long enough to at least get them to safety.

* * *

Sans was walking back down the path heading into the clearing where Frisk and the flower were supposedly waiting. He sighed deeply. It didn't have to be this way did it? No one ever understood why someone with as much power as he did followed Papyrus so blindly, but then again no one knew anything about him. They didn't see what he had been through, they didn't know what he knew.

They didn't know that he had his brother die on him before, and he was never going to let that happen again.. No he wasn't following Papyrus blindly. He was following him loyally. Sans loved his brother, and he remembered what it felt like to not have him in his life. So in this new world, even if it wasn't the same world as it was before, he vowed he was going to do everything for his brother, even if it was wrong. Originally he did believe in killing the human. That was true, but only because the last time he didn't kill her all hell had broken loose on his watch, and she killed everyone he loved, but when he saw her again... When he found out it was her that had come back again... Something in his soul felt... alive. He couldn't understand it, but something inside of him was saying "She's mine" and he was very inclined to believe it, except why the hell was it in THIS timeline of hell and death where they had to meet again!?

Sans growled in frustration as he recalled his talk with Papyrus... Could he really pick his brother over her? Did he really feel like that? He wasn't sure what to think.. but he had until they reached to end of the forest to figure it out. So he finally entered the clearing expecting to find them waiting for him... and they were gone.

He stood there stunned. He looked about quickly, and they were nowhere in sight. Finally Sans looked down at his feet, and suddenly it clicked. He could see a little trail where snow had been pushed about... the FUCKING flower! He looked down the path where he had just come out of. He cursed loudly. The fucking flower had followed him out there! Which meant he saw him meet with Papyrus. Which then meant... He slowly turned his head out toward the forest, and his eye flared up a bright crimson red. Sure enough where the flower's trails had ended, little feminine footprints had picked up and began to lead into the woods beyond.

"You little fucking weed... You stole my damn girl... Now it's fucking personal." Sans raced after the footprints as his glowing red eye casted a blood red light on the shadows of the trees.


	5. Chapter 5 - Underfell Pt 4

**A/N: YES. I am indeed updating a little quicker! Regrettably some things happened with my schooling so I have to wait to enroll in fall semester. SO to keep myself occupied I'll be posting more chapters for you guys! Thanks for being patient with me. Good news for you guys eh? :) ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Underfell Pt. 4

Frisk never stopped. She never looked back or said a single word even as Flowey shouted things at her such as "Frisk slow down a minute!" Or "Please calm down!" All she could process was how hurt she felt and how afraid she now was. It was funny, Toriel hadn't scared her, but the thought of Sans trying to kill her? She didn't know if that was a fear of being killed or a fear of him no longer having feelings for her. Both were very horrifying. Flowey tried telling her this was too good to be true and she didn't listen. She thought as long as she had him... As long as he was on their side, they were fine. There was nothing to be afraid of. She would be safe... And happy. Flowey however opened her eyes to the facts finally. This was a world of death and hatred. She had truly been a fool to believe that Sans was an exception. She could have believed he was maybe a tool for Papyrus at least. Never did she think he actually played the part willingly. Tears continued to stream down her face as she sprinted through the last part of the forest. Once she cleared the trees she finally stopped to catch her breath. Now they were out of the forest, and Frisk now could see the mountains and frozen lakes that she remembered all too well, in another world she knew anyway..

Flowey patted Frisk's arm gently. "Frisk, are you ok?"

She slowly shook her head as the tears continued to fall. She was panting hard from the sudden run, but she was slowly regaining her breath. She looked up ahead of them. She knew where to go now, but she could also remember some very crucial things about this place, and in a world where people liked to kill for fun she knew she had to be more careful than ever before.

"I'll survive, but I do have to ask you something Flowey."

"Sure anything."

"How do you feel about... Dogs?"

Floweys eyes widened. "Well um, that depends which dogs you are referring to... There are quite a few here after all.."

Frisk wiped the tears from her eyes and began to head down the path that would lead them to Snowdin. If she remembered correctly then this place was indeed going to have a few dogs on the way. Which ones though? Her memories were hazy. It wasn't even supposed to be possible for her to remember those things in the first place, yet if she thought hard enough maybe..

"Frisk wait! What's that up ahead?"

Frisk glance up and saw a little wooden booth that looked out of place in the middle of the snow covered path. There were some trees behind it, and she couldn't see if there was anyone in it. They would need to get closer for that part. This particular booth however she did somewhat recognize.

"I can't be sure to be honest... but I think it's a... sentry post for someone?"

Flowey shivered on her arm. "Someone who? Frisk you know everyone here is a killer of some sort right? It would be very important to know this!"

Frisk clutched her head and squinted her eyes. "Flowey I can't... I can't remember. It's like there's a part of my mind I'm not allowed to see in. Probably because I'm not in the same world. We will be fine though I think, but if you want to outrun Sans this is the way we need to go."

Flowey shook his head quickly. "Nope! I definitely will take my chances here than with him!"

Frisk sighed and tried to keep a lid on her emotions, at least until they made it to snowdin. Then she could sort everything out. For now she needed to carry on with the task at hand. She began to slowly walk by the booth, following the white snowy road that she knew would lead to a path down the mountain to Snowdin. She creeped by quietly and cautiously, praying that she was wrong and maybe there really wasn't anyone in the stand at all. She had almost gotten past it until she heard a low growl coming from the little wooden post.

"I can see you moving."

Flowey held in a squeak and Frisk immediately froze mid step. Suddenly she saw a figure creep out from behind the counter. She had been right. She certainly knew this creature very well. This was one of the first monsters she had been acquainted with once before. This was Doggo.

Frisk took in a deep slow breath. She tapped on Flowey's head and whispered. "I was right. This is Doggos sentry post."

Flowey looked at the curious creature who was now staring straight at them from the booth. He was full on glaring, and it appeared he was drooling quite a bit with a sword in his hand.

"I've heard of this guy.. he can't see anything that doesn't move. The good news is he hasn't had a steady record of killing people, but that's probably because they didn't move around much."

Frisk took a bold risk and moved another step forward. This caused Doggo to glance at her and growl. "I saw that! What are you!? Who are you?! Show yourself coward!"

Frisk halted again. This definitely wasn't going to work. If they kept this up Sans would be here, and they would all be dead for sure. She looked down at the little flower curled around her arm timidly, and an idea formed in her head.

"Flowey can you do me a favor?"

"Will it possibly endanger my life?"

"Only if you mess it up, but you're smaller than me, and you can burrow underground if it gets too risky. I need you to be a moving distraction for Doggo so I can get by him safely and quickly. I'll collect you once we get to this road up ahead."

Flowey sighed. "I guess we don't have any other choice."

"Not if you don't want the angry skeleton to see us here."

Without another word the little flower hopped off Frisk and landed in the snow. Then he burrowed his way up to the counter. When he was close enough he popped back out and began the plan.

"Here doggy! I'm Flowey the flower! Catch me if you can!" Doggo immediately took notice of the movement and darted out of his booth to tackle the small flower. Frisk flinched for a moment out of fear for Flowey. This may not have been a good idea after all. She didn't want Flowey to get hurt. However Flowey appeared to be able to fool the somewhat blind dog, as he continued to dart underground if the creature got to close. So she waited for the right moment and finally sprinted past the sentry making a succesful getaway. Frisk had almost made it to the other side until Flowey suddenly screamed at her.

"Frisk! Watch out!" Frisk twirled around quickly only to see Doggo soundly slash her arm with the sword. She toppled and rolled in the snow a bit clutching her fresh wound. It had hurt really bad, but she couldn't stop now. This thing could still kill her if she didn't keep her guard up.

"I saw you move! Where are you now? I know I got something! Come out so I can finish you off!"

Frisk held still, clutching her arm as Flowey quickly created another diversion. "Yo Doggo over here! I found some... Dog biscuits over here!"

Doggo whirled around and scrambled toward his booth. "Don't touch those! They belong to me! I stole them fair and square!"

As he scrambled around his post to collect his treats, Flowey raced over to Frisk, and wrapped himself around the arm that hadn't been damaged.

"Frisk make a run for it! We can make it! Come on you can do it!" Frisk struggled for a moment. The pain of her arm was finally registering, and blood seeped into her long black sleeve. She jumped up quickly, and still clutching her arm she ran past the unsuspecting Doggo, who was still scrambling for his biscuits.

* * *

Frisk panted heavily as they finally came to the fork in the road. Flowey moved up Frisk's arm and crawled onto her shoulder. He was trying to examine her wound. He flinched as he saw there was indeed a long gash going up her arm, the sleeve had been split, and blood was turning the already dark material even more black. She was very hurt and the wound itself would need some serious treating.

"Frisk that looks bad... how much farther is it to Snowdin anyway? Can we get there quickly?"

Frisk's eyes were clenched in pain. She tried taking deep even breaths to calm the panic and lessen the tension in her arm, it was making the pain harder to deal with. They had gotten through the sentry easy enough, but this was going to be the real test.

"I've got good news and bad news.." Frisk choked out.

"What is it Frisk? Is it your arm?"

"That's one part of the bad news. The good news is Snowdin isn't that much farther. The bad news is.. I can't use this arm, and... The bridge we need to cross to get there... I think I remember.. Papyrus... rigged it?" She asked herself questioning her thoughts. She actually did remember Papyrus setting up a goofy trap on the bridge back in another world. She had been worried, but suddenly Papyrus called it off, and spared her. She had realized in that moment that he wasn't going to hurt her with it... However if its here in this world..

Flowey gasped in shock. "The trap! Sans was talking about it in the woods with Papyrus.. The bridge is his ultimate torture device! If we go near it or even try to cross it.. It could be curtains for us.."

Frisk groaned in pain as she tried to lift her arm up. It was useless. Moving it only made it worse. She decided it was better to let it hang limply by her side than to move it about alot, she then began heading toward the Bridge path. Flowey looked at her with alarm in his eyes.

"Frisk you can't be serious! We can't cross the bridge! Papyrus is practically waiting there for us!"

She shook her head. "We don't have any other choice, I'll never get this looked at if I don't get to Snowdin. We wont find any shelter either. Not to mention Sans will be here soon."

Flowey most definitely feared for their safety. It did seem as though the only way to get to a safe place would be to go through lot of trouble for it. Frisk's arm was also in terrible condition. He had to do something to help her, but what could a small flower like him do? He thought hard for a moment. Before he could formulate anything to assist the matter though, Frisk interrupted his thoughts..

"There's... more dogs... I think there's... two that are together.. and one very big dog that guards Papyrus's bridge... then we will be in Snowdin..."

Flowey groaned in dismay. "Sounds like Dogamy, Dogaressa, and... Greater dog."

"I think that's what I remember them being called. They will be our last obstacles before we hit the bridge. Then we just have to avoid Papyrus's torture device."

"You make it all sound so simple."

"Well, all I have really is my determination after all. Can't rely on much else until we get there to figure it all out."

"That's... very true. Onward then I suppose." Frisk smiled and patted Flowey on his little head with her good hand. She had no idea where she would be in this world without him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the sentry post, Doggo had gotten a hold of his treats, but was devastated to find what he had been targeting had disappeared from his terrible sight. He couldn't even smell them anymore, So he knew they were very much gone. He grabbed a dog biscuit and lit it up with a match, as he sat quietly at his booth smoking his biscuit he saw something flash by his vision. He sat up, alert, and confused. Had he really seen something move again? What had it been?

Little did he know it was the ever furious Sans, who was still hot on Frisk's heels. He darted by the stupid mutt with the bad eyes with ease. He couldn't teleport as much as he liked since he overused his powers so often that using his magic was always a challenge. Besides he knew he could catch her easily enough, the real question was could he get to her before Papyrus did? He clenched his teeth. He had been thinking about it as he was pursuing the human girl who was plaguing his thoughts. It became evident that he truly wasn't going to hand her life over to his brother's hands even if he took it as treason. Sans may not be in his right state of mind due to the world's new laws, but he still remembered all of what had happened before... and he knew in his soul that Frisk held a very special place there, one that could easily outweigh Papyrus any day... But what was this phenomenon called? Did it have a name even?

As Sans was lost in thought he stepped on a patch of snow that seemed oddly softer than the rest. He glanced down, and his eye sockets widened. It was a fresh splatter of blood. He gasped and stepped back quickly. There was the huge splatter of blood, and what looked like parts of snow that got rolled around in as the blood left little splatters behind it. His eye began to burn a horrid, angry red. He whirled his head around to glare at the Doggo smoking the biscuit, that's when Sans saw it... The dogs sword which was resting next to the post had a blood stain on it. If Frisk had gone by here, and she survived the encounter with this guy, then this meant that she had been hurt.. That this creature had dared to harm his human. Now he was pissed. In a flurry of rage and anger Sans successfully teleported in front of the creature with a menacing red glare. The Doggo was shocked by this sudden movement and began to panic.

"What the hell? Who goes there! Where did you- GACKKK!" Without any warning Sans had grabbed Doggo by his throat and was now pulling him over the booth counter.

"There was a human who came by here with a stupid, fuckin' little flower... I don't suppose you saw her or the flower did you?" He growled.

Doggo shook his head quickly. "N-No I mean.. There was some travelers who came by earlier.. I slashed one of them, but they got away!" He choked out.

Sans eye began to glow brighter. "So I see. Welp, I got bad news for you bro. Ya seriously fucked up. Let me spell this out for you. What ya slashed at earlier was a very delicate human girl... Her bloods in the fuckin' snow and its on your sword.. So she's hobbling around here dripping blood everywhere with a fucking wound inflicted by you! Which means you've just crossed a very bad line ya damn fuckin' mutt! That was MY human girl... You had the balls to put your hands on MY property. So do ya know what the punishment for that shit is?"

Doggo was gagging as Sans clenched his bony hand around him tighter. Doggo's eyes grew wide as Sans's red eye flared out a trail of magic, and an enormous skeleton monster head was now charging up a red beam directly at his face. Doggo tried shaking his head no, and to plead for mercy, but he couldn't speak around Sans slowly strangling him.

Sans let an evil grin spread across his face. "Well congrats. It looks like you are being relieved of your duties.. Permanently... YOU'RE FIRED YA STUPID BITCH."

A loud sound of a beam being fired and a wailing howl was all that could be heard across the Snowdin forest.

* * *

Frisk instantly stopped moving and turned her head toward the direction of the forest. She heard a loud explosion and the horrible sound of a dog howling off yonder. Flowey too also flinched at the eerie sound.

Frisk sucked in a sharp gasp as she could see smoke spread above the trees. Something horrible had just occurred. She just knew it. The smoke was an obvious sign of trouble.

"Flowey... Do you think... that was Sans's doing?"

The little flower sighed heavily. "Frisk if it was then... whoever crossed his path is most definitely dead now.." Frisk's eyes widened. She looked down at her injured arm.. It was still bleeding a little, and she noticed she was leaving little dots of blood on the snowy road. That would definitely come back to haunt her later for sure. For the moment though she was more concerned that Sans had probably just killed someone not far from their location.

"I just can't believe he would do that to someone.. I never could have imagined it." She whispered. Flowey patted her shoulder carefully.

"Frisk I tried telling you... this is what he is.. this is what he does, and for that matter if that really was him then he's not that far away from us.. We need to keep moving or we could be next." Frisk nodded sadly, and continued heading to their next destination.


End file.
